Chapter 24: Mahiro and Common Interests
MAHIRO AND COMMON INTERESTS CHAPTER 24 OF THE MANGA PART 4 OF THE "ADVENTURES IN MIDDLE SCHOOL" STORY ARC Previously School life for Mahiro seems to be going reasonably well. She has even made several female friends along the way. And the friends have been a good influence on her, for instance, helping Mahiro to see the need of studying for her upcoming finals tests. However, Mahiro still has several leftover boy habits that are not all that compatible with girl companionship. One of these is an avid interest in video games. At least Mahiro, again with the help of Momiji, has stashed and abandoned her huge collection of henti and eroge video games, and has moved on to more mundane action/adventure games. This Chapter's Story One day, a package arrives for Mahiro. Upon opening it, she rejoices, as it is a video game cartridge for the Lost Quest 9 video game for the PS4 ( a knock-off of Dragon Quest ). That evening, Mahiro tells herself that she can play all the levels with just a couple of 'all-nighters'. She begins play in her bedroom, but Mihari, as the spoil-sport, bursts in and tells her to put that thing down and go to sleep. You have school tomorrow ! Awwww! Next day in class at school, Mahiro is busy at her desk taking copious notes while the teacher lectures. Such a diligent scholar ! But, NO ! Mahiro is writing down notes on how to address and succeed in the video game ! She is self-satisfied with herself, and tells herself that the game will be 'a piece of cake'. The girl at the desk in front of her is sleeping. (#) The ideas on how to beat the game are now coming fast and furious, and as Mahiro struggles to write everything down, she becomes ever more jittery and fidgety. This does not go unnoticed by fellow classmate Momiji. Momiji misinterprets Mahiro's expressions, but formulates a plan of action to help Mahiro anyway. She raises her hand and asks the teacher for permission to go to the girl's bathroom. This is granted. Next, she gives Mahiro the 'high sign' to follow her to the restroom. But Mahiro is not needing to go right now, leaving Momiji 'high and dry' with a trip to the toilet without anything to show for it ! At lunchtime, the four friends are sitting together enjoying their bento boxes. Momiji berates Mahiro for (supposedly) giving her the impression that she was fidgety because she wanted to go to the toilet. Not the case, intones Mahiro. Mahiro was all jitters because she wanted to go home right now and play the new video game that just came out and she was able to obtain. The girls are puzzled about what Mahiro is talking about, but give her smiles all around. Asahi pipes up and says that Asahi knows about the LQ 9 video game, because Asahi has watched Asahi's brother play it recently. ( Asahi talks in the third person, as if she is on the outside looking in.* ) Boys sure like their video games, Asahi says. Mahiro notes that the girls are not gamers, and will become bored if she, Mahiro, continues talking about such games. " So what do girls usually talk about ? " , Mahiro asks nonchalantly, trying to be congenial. Momiji says that she talks to Asahi about sports. Asahi tells Mahiro to talk about whatever she wants to. Asahi then tells Ma-high-ron Mahiro (Asahi has an pronounced Osaka accent) that when she talks about video games, she looks like she is having so much fun, and that makes her so cute. Mahiro responds by patting Asahi on the head and telling her that she is such a good girl. Momiji says that she feels the same way about Mahiro, too. Seeing the girl-with-girl social interchange, Miyo-chan's eyes become glazed, and she boldly announces that what is happening right now has to be 'love talk' ! Mahiro comments that Miyo-chan's talk is a bit different than what we are talking about ( The friends know that Miyo-chan is attracted socially only to girls, and that trait of hers may be what Mahiro is referring to. ) Back at her desk during an afternoon break, Mahiro recalls that the girls have such 'big hearts'. And she loves talking with them. But she then overhears two boys talking about some sort of video game. Like a moth to a light bulb, Mahiro wanders over to where the two boys are sitting. She asks if they are talking about LQ 9 ? Yes, they are ! You play LQ ? Mahiro says that she, indeed, does. Mahiro apologizes for 'butting in', then proceeds to grill the boys on specific game play. Soon, Mahiro is asked by one of the boys what her favorite series of LQ is ? Six ! The boys comment that Version 6 was released before they were even born !!! Mahiro then realizes that she just 'put her foot in her mouth'. Kneeling on the floor, Mahiro mournfully keeps repeating to herself-- " Before we were born . . . . . .? ", as the gravity of it all slowly sinks in. Seeing from afar that Mahiro is practically crying at this point, Momiji and Miyo-chan come over to see what is going on ? Mahiro looks up with a tear-stained face and a mournful look that looks like the shadow of death. A regal-looking third girl now comes over to see what the commotion is, immediately becomes judge, jury, and executioner, and belts out to the boys--- " You made Mahiro cry !!! " The boys lick their wounds, and state that Mahiro, in all fairness, is actually quite nice. Chapter Lookback (*) Since the first time that Asahi appears in the manga, she has always used the third person to refer to herself. In Japan, talking in the third person is usually though to sound so much cuter when done by young girls ( if boys do this is sounds like or are perceived that they are gay, so they don't do this ). This custom can also be found in Chinese manhua ( manga ). Let the Yuri run wild ! Let the Yuri run free ! The Perfect Waifu Girl. 100% Guaranteed ! Manga Fan's Commentary on This Chapter Commentary and Opinion by CuteButLooksLolita--- It is interesting to note how much social progress Mahiro has achieved in the time that she has been a teenage girl. Starting from a recluse NEET who never reacted with anyone, save Mihari, and did not even go out in public, to now what we see her doing in this chapter. That is, not only conversing in an enjoyable mode with boys, but able to converse and even joke around with a group of girls ! Wow ! What good progress ! ;Manga Fan's Comments Eason Low / 49 weeks ago This is very interesting, I hope for next chapter and Mahiro-chan is becoming a girl very well�� Aikawa Daniela / 49 weeks ago / 2 likes oooh the boys like Mahiro as a girl XD XD Pablo ContrerasI / 50 weeks ago / 3 likes Love the Yuri subtext on this manga, it makes everything x100 cuter......... Mahiro x Momiji FWIW Cameron Patterson / 50 weeks ago Poor guy(girl) Mahiro can't even play his(her) games constantly anymore. Hahaha Nelson Alcantara / 50 weeks ago / 3 likes I soooo ...... wish she never goes back to being a guy. Category:Chapters